Enamorada de mi Jefe (Jelsa) English Version
by PaoValentinaCR
Summary: He: a great entrepreneur and owner of four large companies, billionaire, hides a great power who all do not know. You could not have a better life? She: works in a bar to keep his older brother, she wants to work to achieve your goal, she has a special gift of birth hidden all your loved ones and friends to not hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Elisabeth got up from his bed due to the sound of the alarm clock that aunciaba I had to go to work, he took off his pajamas and went to take a shower as usual. He went out and dressed in his work suit, a skirt or so until the mid-thigh and a top that only covered her breasts and her extreamadamente largest shelter for cubrise meanwhile

"good morning Elsa" he greeted his brother Joseph Arendell, a 23-year ojoz blue and brown hair like her mother and father, and few freckles on his face.

"good morning Jose" I reply with a smile elsa.

"You're going to work like this?" Asks dádonle breakfast and taking cooking classes.

"yes" answer elsa a sigh.

"When I get out of this elsa work, you need something better" advise "and if you want to get one you know well that I am very good at that," he said with a smile.

"No thank you rather have this while and let fate do its work," she said.

"You and your destinations" said in a weary tone and rolling her eyes.

She collected her things and said goodbye to her brother to go to work and was, I am stopping to wait for the abutobús, climbed and was on his way to work just like every day.

After enduring the cries of angry boss which she already used its extremely large sweater took off and went to the man antender where they tried to abuse it but never came to that dedibo staff from taking defenza small, or accidentally unleashes its power and they come running.

After hours of work she returns his exhausted home, changed his clothes and lie down comfortably to sleep until morning where the same routine every day presents.

sorry if some words are understood and not others, this chapter lacking editing.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack got up like every morning by the alarm. Stretching her body is waking up, she had another night of nightmares and all the days and nights spent alone.

Way to your bathroom (being in your room) for a shower to wake you up and take the day without sleep and the other for several months. From he slept in a meeting about it.

When he was completely ready, I went with her bodyguard Jefferson to go to work. Half an hour later Jefferson left him in front of his huge company entitled: "Overland Frost Enterprises Inc". Entering, their secretaries and other business friends greeted him with a smile and other serious. Over his secretary Carmen, running behind him giving homework to do and meetings.

"Mr. Frost, Mr. Black comes within several months. It's called to talk to you but I was not." Carmen says while walking behind Jack.

"What did he say? When exactly serious? I do not leave a message?" Asked Jack, as he continued his way to the elevator to go to his office.

"He said he needed to talk to you to see if you wanted to partner with your company. It also has a meeting just now with Mr. and Mrs. Joyce.

Jack pressed the elevator button for the doors to open. He enters, with Carmen who kept telling their tasks.

"Is there anything else?" He asks.

"No, it was just that."

"Thank you, Carmen."

The day passed as it should be. Jack in his work, having meetings with other companies and of the same company. When the day is over you head with her friend Flynn, who was waiting at the entrance with a smile of disappointment.

"You're late," says Flynn while walking with Jack.

"You know I have work to do Flynn, not all work one day a week." Tells him seriously as he enters his car accompanied by Flynn.

When they enter, Jefferson starts driving. I knew they were heading to their favorite bar. Along the way, they talked, Jack tie naked while talking to Flynn.

"How was your day?" Asks Jack while the vest is removed.

"Good. Normal. You know. The usual." Says Flynn.

Jack laughs.

"Is there something interesting happens in your boring life, Rider?" Flynn buffa.

"Hey, I have the best job in the world. It is clean at McDonald's, great, no? Why? Do you have the same job as you and have my hobby as a boy Playboy?" Jack looks at him strangely.

"That was not what I meant, Flynn. Do you like being Playboy?" He asks.

"I do not know ..." he looks mischievously. Jack looks at him with disgust "It's a joke, you bastard."

"Yeah, as I supposed."

The bar was rather spacious, much to be precise. He had everything a man could have; drinks and women who serve him. Jack looks around and sighs. Alcohol aroma that filled his lungs, and smoking was forbidden here that this bar is something "legal" so to speak.

"You want some of this?" Asked a girl, redhead with a drink in their hands.

"No thanks." Jack refuses.

"Uh, I do want."

Flynn grabbed a glass that she had. Jack grabbed Flynn's other hand and knocked the drink.

"Flynn, no. That makes drug." Says Jack.

"Hey, I have to pay for this." He complains.

"Come, let's sit down."

Jack could make out a table far away (not much). They walked up there running almost anyone to take his table. They sat and waited to be served.

A blonde girl approached them.

"Are they going to want something?" He asks.

Jack spends his gaze from her legs to her face. Beautiful. The defined.

"Hey, if we take two beers." Jack says with a smile.

She smiles.

"I was the immediately bring."

Jack looks at Flynn, while this playing with sticks tip.

"Do you know what is her name?" Asks Jack referring to the blonde.

"Uh ... I guess Elizabeth."

"How do you know it?"

"Eh .. He says his driver friend, Elizabeth Arendelle and nicknamed Elsa, how do I know what the book says and every time she turns Elsa call?." He says in a tone of obvious "But I would say intuition."

"It's beautiful." Jack said without thinking.

"Hey hey, you like the new." Says Flynn in rogue and cynical tone.

Jack looks at him strangely.

"What? No, of course not. I'm just saying it's beautiful, is not it?"

Flynn looks and shrugs.

"Yes I think so."

The girl returned with two beers on a tray.

"Two beers for the two boys." She says leaving on the table.

"Are you new?" Jack loose.

"No, rather ... If anything, I have here a month and a half." She says, "By the way, if they see a bottle opener on the floor, it's mine."

"It shows you're new." Flynn muttered.

Jack (under the table) hit him in the foot.

"Ouch! What the hell?!"

"My friend wanted to say that it shows that are new since ... Some you know well." Says Jack.

"Oh, more or less. That over there is Punzie, if I know it because we are friends and others ... I hardly like me." She says.

"I see ..."

"Well, I have to keep working."

"Hey!" Jack called. She turns. Jack realizes the blunder that got "Nothing."

She laughs and continues on with it.

"What was that?" Flynn asked caressing her leg (if previously hit by passenger).

"What was what?" Asks usual, as he sips his beer.

"That! You gave me a tremendous blow, Jack! Oh, that hurt, dammit!" He complains.

"Stop whining child."

"Humpty I?! What do you think? First you take my drink and then hit my leg. You're acting very rude." Flynn complains.

"You look like my wife complaining."

"Do you think I have a chance to marry you?" Asks cute.

"No, that sucks. First dead."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry if I have been slow to publish the English version. I was editing the lot and to the new version of this story also published for those who read in Spanish by wattpad version :)**


	3. Chapter 3

After a long work. Elsa went back to his house (with her friend Punzie). She felt terribly tired for the great work, today more people came than usual.

He went to the kitchen to see if Joseph had left a note (like every day when he goes to his cooking course). It was in the refrigerator.

"Elsa I went to classes with some friends. There is food in the microwave if you fancy something :) be back in three hours. "

She sighed and went to the room. Punzie where her friend was taking off his heels.

"Ah, that hard work was!" He complains.

Puts shoes on the table that was in front of her. His feet, smelly and tired.

"Ah, much better." He says with a sigh.

Elsa smiles and takes the foot of the table.

"Hey, what happened, what happened, let there?" She asks him puzzled.

"It is not a cabinet table."

"If yes, just for today." She says, putting the foot back to the table "Is there someone new in these magazines?"

Search in the basket beside her. New journals and had three years ago. One brought his attention.

"Oh, how beautiful. Look, Jackson Overland Frost has new magazine Playgirl." She said starting to read.

"Yeah, yeah." Says Elsa as his heels is removed.

She was exhausted, briefly drew him juice at work.

"It's great, look. God, Elsa, you should see your photos." Insists Punzie.

"Having is not so serious."

Punzie passes the magazine. Elsa to see the cover, you realize that it is the same man who served tonight. He had a good body, his muscular chest made him look pretty sexy and manly.

"It ... is ..."

"No words, eh?"

She smiles and then laughs.

"You know what's the fun in that?" He laughs, "That I served this man today."

Punzie looks with wide eyes.

"What? Elsa, are you serious?" Asks astonished.

"Yes, here it says that you see every day in the bar where we work." Elsa says "I speak and everything."

"You naughty luck!" Says mischievous "Tell me if you want to know more about you?"

"Please, I doubt that a man is interested in someone like me."

Punzie looks and nods. Elsa denies.

"Oh no! Tell me if you love me ?!" exclaims "No, no! That does not, he ... He can not."

"Of course I can! Love has no limits Elsa."

Elsa biting her lip thinking. This man had stared at him for a long time. Because the? Because she? Why two? Would not a good combination.

"Let Elsa, is not the end of time. He can fall in love who wants to hit it. Plus they do not have family."

Elsa looks sad.

"You Do not have?"

"No, your family died long ago, he said it." Assures.

"How sad, you feel horrible."

"If you mean to be a millionaire awful and go to the bar every night, because if, horrible." Punzie jokes.

Elsa laughs.

* * *

It's been several hours and Joseph had arrived half an hour before ago.

He gave a truly joyful news and some bad Elsa, had a new job. Joseph finally had promised what he always said with words. Worst of all is that I had to be with companies Overland Frost, where there is Jackson Overland Frost. The same that helped him. Elsa at first thought to be the "end" but I really do not know what to expect.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa got up with some excitement and nerves. It was his first day of work. I was nervous and had many excuses to be. The man in the bar was ... It was simple and ... Interestingly, his intense blue eyes shone in the night, they were spectacular.

She when it's ready to put his work clothes, go downstairs to the kitchen with his brother preparing breakfast.

"Good morning and Happy first day at work!" He exclaims José excited, "Do not you like?"

She sighs and smiles pretending.

"Oh yeah, I love that I change jobs from one day to another."

"Oh that taste, it was all my idea!"

"We do not know it's sarcasm." She murmurs "My breakfast?"

"This on the way." Says, "I hope you do well."

"Me too." Elsa loose a sigh.

"If it happens to you, take a good punch in the crotch. You know, those shots you never forget." He says.

She laughs over breakfast.

"You have pepper spray?" She asks.

He smiles.

"You are a good girl."

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Asked Joseph.

They were in the car, watching the company; a huge undertaking.

"Yes, very much." He says with a sigh. Look out the window and looks up, is a tall building "Why all the buildings of the rich are outrageously big and tall? It's ridiculous."

"You know, Els is rich people nobody understands."

She laughs and leaves the car. There were many people walking on the sidewalk. A collided with her and her purse was shut up, picking up everything, he saw a pale hand with hers.

"Let me help you." His voice in person and without any loud music was hoarse and ... Sexy.

She literally gasps. It was extremely sexy in a suit. His smirk that makes him see his perfectly aligned white teeth, although the front one was a bit larger than the other but it made him look a little cute and adorable, but very sexy truth. His breathing was hectic.

"Y-You Mr. Frost?" She asked hoarsely. Oh rays have a dry throat.

"Yes, he am." He says "Are you ... is Elizabeth? Does working in the bar?"

She nods shy.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"M-My brother gave him my resume, uh ... And you accept me as your secretary ... Do not you remember?" He says.

He clicks his tongue, while still smiling. Shit, why are you smiling so much?

"Ah, yes! I forgot. Come, come with me."

((Join me)) With that voice and that smile makes you look so ... Sexy and daring and intense.

Elsa still nervous. His walk was ... Straight and firm, very polite. He walked her to the elevator. While they were waiting for arrived, Jack kept his eyes off her. It looked really hot in those clothes. The shirt has (white) made him see her sexy black lace. She bit her lip surreptitiously absorbed from that natural beauty. He had never seen a girl like that in years, even years, in any year.

When the doors opened, once they entered the two. Both felt that connection. At least Jack felt and wanted and wanted Elsa felt too, looked askance. When they left, Carmen was already standing there waiting.

"Mr. Frost, have a meeting in two hours." He tells alerting.

"Carmen, Elsa takes your workplace, please." Orders him.

Elsa looks at him strangely. I thought we were going to work together ... But what am I thinking?

"Ms. Arendelle, Miss. Carmen will help you focus on your work. Go with it. I'll get you later." Ordered.

((I'll get you later)) With that tone and that face with his piercing blue eyes, he makes every girl obeyed immediately.

"Come with me, Miss." He tells Carmen.

Jack looks Elsa insecure. He makes a sign to go with her, with a smile. Elsa disappointed sighs. He does not want to accompany him to his work?

At least I had a job where he would see every day.

* * *

 **We are already on track with this English version! I hope you're enjoying it!**

 **-Paola :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa was in Jack's office. I was noting that things would do. He saw documents, some boring and others meant nothing and the rest were of two or three years. Elsa as entertaining with his "notes", Carmen opened the door shut.

Elsa started. Damn.

"Mr. Frost ..." would continue but seeing Elsa standing there in his office, he was angry, "What are you doing in the office of Mr. Frost?"

Elsa clears his throat.

"I'm helping ... besides, I'm his secretary."

Carmen laughs.

"So I am loved." Laughter is extremely shocking to hear "You have to leave here if you do not want Mr. Frost is mad at you."

I prefer to kill you and you damn eject.

Elsa angrily took his things and left there without more. Such that Carmen threw Jack's office, she was helping. He walked up to the reception. He sat in an armchair, angry and somewhat frustrated. He rested his face on his hand, waiting for Jack lowered his meeting and he hoped defend.

Half an hour later Jack down to the reception saying goodbye to her friends companies. He saw Elsa sitting there doing nothing, was surprised and approached her.

"Elsa! What are you doing here? Should not you be in my office? Just wanted to talk to you." He tells missed.

Elsa sighs.

"Carmen threw me out of his office." Loose.

Jack frowns.

"Come with me."

{***}

"Carmen, we need to talk!" Jack shouting madly.

Carmen is startled to hear the cry of their leader.

"Yes, sir?" He asks, attentive.

"Why hast cast my office to Ms. Arendelle?" Asks breath.

"Lord, you have a *** rule is that no one should enter his office unless you ask, is it not?"

Jack clenches his fists.

"I know Carmen, thanks for telling me bad memory recalled but you Elsa is my personal and my office secretary in charge in second place." He tells victorious.

Elsa could not believe what I was hearing; Overland Jackson was defending him and promoted him as fast and just had a couple of days here.

"But sir ..."

"Get out of my office if you want to keep your job." Growls.

"Yes, sir." Leaves reluctantly.

He slammed the door shut. Jack sighed frustrated.

"Wow." Murmurs Elsa "Am I ... now owns his office?" Asks amazed and somewhat confused.

"Just so I said go, but if just a little." Replied a little while loosens his tie.

"Oh ... I see."

{***}

All workers who worked for Jack was gone, it was time to go back home. Jack and there were only a few Elsa.

"What exhausting." Jack muttered as your computer off.

Elsa sighed with a small smile.

"If I give you the reason."

Jack tie sighs naked and looking up. Elsa was watching him uncomfortable. Cough.

"So ... you have no family." Loose.

Jack straightens his head and his gaze meeting hers. Frowns.

"How do you know it?"

"Magazine."

"Oh, yes ... Ahg! Damn magazine!" Screams "Why I accepted this proposal?"

"Tell me?" Asked Elsa flushed and somewhat embarrassed.

"Tell you what? Does my past?" She nods, "Oh, Miss. Arendelle is a long story."

Elsa feel better and supports his face in his hand. Jack laughs act followers.

"Interested?"

She nods.

"I want to know you better."

"Well, get ready and I hope you keep that secret."

"I promise."

* * *

 _It was rainy season, at night. A woman ran through the deserted streets of Brooklyn with a basket in her arms and curled up to his chest, had not wanted him inside her wet. He reaches a huge house and rings the bell four times, leave the basket down and uncovers a little to kiss her baby._

 _"Lucky Jack." She murmurs._

 _He runs away to hide in the bushes. Another woman opened the door, she was a brunette woman. He looked around and looked down, there was a basket with a beautiful baby inside, crying, she was a month old._

 _"Hello?! They left a baby in my driveway!" She cries._

 _Grab the basket and enter the house. Once inside, there was a note that put his name Jackson Overland Frost. She knew right away who the baby was. He followed it by reading the note to the end, he felt bad to miss that put the end: Abigail Frost, his mother. Behind this, he had a sort of lullaby, putting little Jack Frost. Security would calm down with this._

 _Years pass and everything was perfect. Elena was a beautiful child, legally adopted child. Jack now had five years, had two teeth that were going to fall, his two teeth._

 _"Jackson!" Heard the cry of this man, this man who abused the poor child while her mother was not._

 _He beats her and say things that Jack was depressed and psychologically ruined. I was horrible to him, had a very tough childhood._

 _A few years later, he learned that his mother (adoptive) father had died and his (adoptive) was sent to prison for 50 years for child abuse among other things. Jack lived only ... not only, was with friends all their lives, they perfectly understood him and accepted it as it was._

* * *

"So that's what happened." Jack finished. What we told him was a little piece of it.

"Sorry."

"Never mind." He gets up from the chair, "We have to go, it's time for us to go home, I have to take."

Now Elsa was more eager to know a little more about him. He had almost the same experience she had. Waited for him to open up a bit more to it, he would not tell anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

She looked out the window of the private jet that had Jack, she had traveled widely since I could remember but never in a jet, always had the fear of high altitude.

"Nervous?" She asks him taken him by the hand causing sparks come out of this. Love. It was the first word that came to mind Jack and then turn away in shame and blushing.

(( _I do not believe in that shit Love_ )) Jack thought again and again.

It took several hours to arrive, Elsa had fallen asleep by the long and tedious journey, while Jack was just making calls elsewhere and fixing things in the company. Once they had picked up their bags and come down to the private hotel that Jack had already booked for two of them.

It was a really spacious room, a double bed, a bathroom, a balcony with an amazing view of the landscape of Canada, a table where there was a bedside lamp and a flat-screen TV.

Elsa was fascinated by this room, never in his life had been in a hotel as well, so you should get used to.

"Are we going to sleep together in this room?" He asks Elsa looking at Jack, as he helped him bring his bags.

"No, I have another room next door." Respond seriously "You can do whatever you want, now we will rest and tomorrow we will go to the meeting," explains Jack out of the room and before I left peeked through the door "If you want something call me okay? Here's the room phone "it shows this on the bedside table a white" My room number is 520 "Jack said without more left the room, leaving her alone.

You should now be with him for a week of work.

He sat on the edge of the big bed to think, think about what happened all these days, thinking about how on earth could live with such a refined, educated, and all those things, but sometimes tends to be in good spirits. Now he must think about what happened. This great opportunity will arrange life, would have a better life next to his brother, his only family after all.

Now he must give their best to achieve a better life.


	7. Chapter 7

The rays of the sun slowly rolled down the window of the room where there slept luxurious Elsa. Gradually she was giving up a long yawn.

I showered and dressed in his work clothes, would you boring meeting today that Jack would.

A few minutes later he room phone rings, causing despair Elsa and her heart pounding a million per second.

"Hello?" Answered Elsa trembling.

"Elsa! Are you awake. Below is a cafeteria to have breakfast there, I'll wait for you downstairs," she said cold could be heard from the phone.

She was so confused with that man, ever changed attitude was hardly a woman who came seemed week. Each time this acting weird, the first sweet, then funny, serious and cold last, but what happens?

Elsa combed her long hair that reached to his buttocks, becoming a bun with blue ribbons. He left the room taking with her the key.

He entered the elevator waiting to reach the ground floor. Unemployment in the sixth floor where there was a maid or room service lady. She looked at Elsa with a very friendly smile and she returned it, the bell rang marking the elevator that had already reaching the ground floor.

Elsa looked everywhere looking for Jack but only had people talking, phoning other, etc.

"Hey, since you arrived!" Jack told him with a smile.

"Sorry I did not see" conesto she embarrassed him.

"No matter, come" took her hand leading her to the cafeteria where there was a receptionist, light hair, eyes and ropta verded work, wearing tight black pants and shirt long sleeves almost like Elsa. Jack said the number of rooms and went away.

"Here you can eat whatever you like, just grab the food, choose what you want if you want pancakes or eggs or not." Said cold and let his big black bag on a table for two, 'the mysterious bag' was a great bag can fit almost anywhere a large or who knows lapto.

Elsa took about three pancakes and scrambled eggs with orange juice, apparently did not want anything. I was not hungry. He walked to the table where Jack had left her large handbag. A few minutes later Jack arrives with almost too much food for three people and she gasped.

Jack saw the nearly empty bowl of Elsa frowned. Should eat more, it is too thin.

"Is that all you eat?" Asks Jack frowning.

"Yes." He said in a tone of obvious softly "It's just ... I'm not hungry."

"Elizabeth have to eat more" attempt to persuade him.

"I'm not hungry Jack" she said quietly.

"Today we spend the whole day there and not want complaints that hungry" seriously warned Jack frowning.

After breakfast (which Jack paid) left in the car of Jack where he was driving his bodyguard.

Elsa cautiously watched the landscape of the city, it was beautiful, people were talking, others were greeting each other amicably. It was siemplemente beautiful. He glanced at her as she apresiaba watching the view from the window, a small smile appeared on.

((It looks beautiful.)) He thought Jack. He turned up at his side where the other window was frowning.

((Jackson Enough! You should stop getting caught up in this nonsense)) mentalemente scolded.

Elsa glanced at Jack, had sworn he felt he looked but it was just intuition.

They came and Jack went first to open the door to so gentlemanly Elsa, took her hand and went into a large mansion white color. A man received them kindly; He was blunt and tousled black hair, yellow eyes and skin griseca. They entered an immense hall with a giant white table with chairs.

 _Typical; only so much room for three people._

* * *

Several hours after leaving the big meeting about new products and new opportunities to earn triple the money, they went to the hotel. Elsa was tired, the Lord had given them as something like a tourist walk in all his mansion, stopping at each corner give a great sermon. That tapeworm exhausted, did not know how Jack could put up with that.

"Are you tired?" Asks Jack to her in a worried tone.

"Yes." Mutters.

"Are you hungry?" He asks and she refuses "Will not you eat something? A snack or ..."

She interrupted him.

"Nothing, I do not want any thanks," Elsa says with a small smile.

Jack frowned and turned to nothing against leaving confused Elsa. This man changes his attitude what happens ?!

"Are there other meetings tomorrow?" Elsa asked quietly.

"Yeah, but you'll stay with Jefferson" replied dry and cold.

"Jefferson?"

"My bodyguards. I will tell you watch them while I'm out."

"Oh."

Once they arrived at the hotel, went up the elevator, Elsa had many things to think about what just happened today. Jack was very cold to her and sometimes sweet and then back to a cold and calculating man. How can anyone constantly changing attitude ?! It may be that he is bipolar, if that.

The doorbell rang marking already arrived at the flat that I responded. They reached the door of his room and stop Jack before he came.

"May you rest." Whispers with a gentle smile and entered his room.

"You just ..." it was too late, he had entered his room.

Entered his room. He breathed deeply. It sank into the soft bed, I was exhausted. Jack was a difficult man to understand. But should it be so? Why change your attitude? Perhaps he does not like you? Do you have other problems besides? What's wrong with it ?! Elsa was so confused that left him almost no sleep.

I showered, put his pajamas, a blue short shorts with suspenders white blouse, very comfortable for opninion. It lays letting the soft sheet cubiera giving your body a little heat.

All he had to do was think.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa woke forward today would be alone in the hotel. What to do? Who knows that without Jack for a day would be great.

I showered and tight jeans and a black shirt lace straps above had a small blue sweater was placed, his black convers was placed and combed his hair to a ponytail. Few seconds received a call from Jack.

"Hello." Elsa said cheerfully.

"You get up early?" He asks.

"Something like that." Replied.

Her laughter was heard from the phone.

"I hope and are ready to go down to breakfast," I said and she smiled.

"Yes, now I" hangs.

Buca your key and leaves the room closing. Press the button on the elevator waiting to open their doors. Once down was with Jack, who had his typical black suit with white shirt dejabo color with your black tie.

Elsa looked breakfast, listen to the splendid news that Jack was just his next meeting, he opened the appetite, had a big smile on his face, which Jack was surprised.

"Are you excited?" Asks Jack sitting with her breakfast at a table for four because that day was some more visitors.

"Yes." I reply.

"And why is that?" He asks.

"For anything, just ... it is a sudden change in mood" replied. She starts eating cheerfully. Jack just stared at him as he ate, I was happy for her. "Are not you going to eat?" Elsa asked puzzled.

"Yes, but do not worry you still eating" he tells him.

She rolls her eyes and continues on with it, while Jack just looked like she deboraba everything quickly. After breakfast Jack pay and go to the large entrance hall.

"I will return in the evening, take care, okay?" Jack said to Elsa, he took both cheeks giving a kiss on the forehead and then leave.

Elsa was stunned and a little flushed. Jack had kissed him! But had bad aim, it is known that their lips are below. She went to her room to get some money he had earned from the old job, but was happier with his new job. Furthermore it is with Jackson. Who cares! Anyway it was a job where if ... I wish they would give money directly.

He could take only a few hundred dollars and left.

Call a taxi to the vinira search, only it took a few minutes and then leave. Just one day without it, it could survive, as if he needed all the time every day. He left near a square.

She is low, obviously I pay only about fifteen dollars and watch the whole place. It was so beautiful. Pigeons eating soil where middle-aged ladies threw him corn, small children ran laughing behind other children more. It was just beautiful. A call I interrupted, was his brother.

"Hello!" He said cheerfully.

"Sister! That good to hear you!" He said cheerfully.

"I am also glad. How are you going there?" Asked Elsa.

"Too bad, you know need your sense of humor, the house is empty without you."

Corny and kill me.

"Enough!" He said, laughing, "How is Punzie?"

"You know, that's fine as always, rebel" replies in a tone of obvious.

"I'm glad."

"So ... How's it going over there?" He asks fun.

"All right."

"Yeah, I'm glad." He tells "And how are you? Are you eating right? You know that you have good health."

"I know ... Ahg! Now you look at it!" I scold

"It's true!" Replies "Well I have to go sister, I'm late for my cooking class."

"I hope to do well" she says sweetly.

"As to you, I love you."

"I also" hung up the call.

Elsa continued its sightseeing tour. He bought some things like clothes, bracelets, and some queues etc. Everything was beautiful there, bought some souvenirs for her brother and her best friend.

Hours passed and night fell again making everything even more beautiful, had lights, water fountains with lights constantly changing. To send them some selfies she was taken to her best friend and also to remember it without Jack ... it is great, no controls, no food obligations and mandatory even without appetite.

His phone vibrated but that did not matter now seen as people danced, chatted, it was great to be there. She felt free. He checked his cell and was twenty missed calls from Jackson and twenty messages.

Elizabeth where are you!?

Answer my fucking call !

Elizabeth Damn !

Jackson was apparently very worried about it, sure would give her scolding if he returns to the hotel, look at the time and .. God! It was twelve o'clock! How many hours step outside? She sighed and walked to a waiting taxi.

She arriving saw Jack running his hand with his hair frustrated and desperate. She was nervous that froze the window. Mr. apparently did not notice and she went away.

Jack looked angry, do not expect ... furious at having escaped from one step to happy to sad time for her.

"Where the hell were Elizabeth !?" he yelled angry.

"I went to take a walk, no big deal" she said rolling her eyes.

"Is not that great ?! Elizabeth call you several times and answered no! I left many messages and none came damn you damn well please answer!" He shouted.

"Please Jack, do not cry!"

He sighed trying to calm down. She was right, he had acted in an exaggerated manner.

"Elizabeth ..." he said in a calmer tone. Deep breath "I was very worried about you, if I had missed something never forgive me. He confessed.

"Jack just went out for a while to explore the place, I would not stay locked in my room doing nothing!" She said.

He hugged.

"Do not give scares and" whispers in the ear.

"Sorry." She murmurs.

"If you're going to have to leave or at least warn me out with Jefferson." He whispers.

"Okay"

"Come on, you must be exhausted."

It takes you by the hand to dirijirse to the elevator.

He surrounds you with his arm pulling her closer to him. She inhaled the sweet masculine scent, the aroma was his only drug for her, his colony was excitamente exquisite, Elsa's eyes closed making it increasingly balanzee.

"Are you okay? Do not you want to take you carrying?" Asks Jack.

"No ... I'm fine ... I walk alone" she eyes between open said.

"Are you sure?"

She nods.

The bell rang causing the elevator doors open. Elsa balanzeo forward making almost silent and not for their beloved companion.

"I have told you carry."

She spread her arms to carry her and he did.

I carried her to her room. He took off his jeans so he could see her pale and defined legs. She did not care. He removed her blouse leaving him in black lace. He kept looking at it was just beautiful, she admitted at last, just beautiful. Subia looked like his chest and fell with great tranquility.

He got up from the bed where I was sitting and stood up to leave.

"Wait ..." murmured Elsa possible audible words.

He turned mirandola

"Lie with me." She said.

He sighed. She had never slept with anyone in his life for which their fucking nightmares lu always attacked. Her large eyes were asking pleas to sleep beside her, he could not resist.

Suit top being in just pants off, took off his shoes and lay down with her. He toiled over it. He put his leg over her cornering and well being in a deep sleep and surprisingly without nightmares.

It was really lovely.


End file.
